Invisible
by ErinCat
Summary: Moving from NYC to Minnesota is quite a move, especially when your mom forces you to do it. August is forced to move when her mom gets married, and she's not really happy with the change. Then she meets Kendall, who might actually be someone she likes. Shocker. Don't own BTR or anything. Just a bored teenager. :P
1. Black Eyes

_I can't believe this! Why the hell Minnesota!? _I thought to myself, sitting on the front porch. It was the middle of summer, and my mother had forced me to move all the way from New York City, the greatest city ever, to some town in Minnesota. She recently got remarried, and forced me to move. All within 2 weeks. She got married, came back from the honeymoon, and then announced the move. They've been planning this since the engagement! And no one ever told me, until a week ago. Within a few days, I had to say good-bye to all of my friends, pack up my stuff, and fly to freaking Minnesota, and leave my life behind. It sucked.

My mom came out of the porch. She looked at me and smiled.

"August, what are you doing?" She said in a sweet voice. I glared at her.

"Nothing. Thinking about New York." I muttered. She sighed and sat down next to me. She had her dark brown hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head, looking at me with worried ocean blue eyes. I had the same hair and eyes at her, but my personality was just like my dad's. He was a major business man in New York, and he worked almost non-stop. He was always on his phone, and really into his work. He always made sure he wasn't working on Sundays, though. He cared about us, but he and my mom fought a lot. They eventually got divorced, and mom married Chris. He was a teacher, and spent a lot of time at home. I was fine with him while they were dating, he made her happy. And I loved seeing her happy, but it's not the same when she has to put me at misery so she can be.

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset about the move… But I promise that soon you'll actually like it here." She said. I got up.

"You promised that we would stay in New York. You promised that Chris wasn't anything serious. You promised that my life wouldn't change. You promised you and dad would stay together." I said and started walking down the driveway.

"Where are you going?" She called after me.

"I'm going for a walk." I said without turning around. Okay, maybe it was a little mean, but it's all true. I just want to be alone. I took walks whenever my parents were fighting in New York, and it usually made me at piece. There were so many distractions then. This neighborhood was so quiet. I hated it. I have to much possibility to think… Ughh…

"Heads up!" Someone shouted ahead of me. I picked up my head, and something wacked me in the eye, with enough force to knock me down on my back. My hand went to cover my eye, which hurt a lot.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I heard someone ask. I opened my other eye to see a blonde kid with bright green eyes, staring at me with worry. I gave a slight nod, and he took my hand and removed it from above my eye. He looked at it a little bit, then turned around. "Yo Logan! C'mere!" A kid with short brownish black hair jogged over. He looked at my eye.

"Wow! What did you hit her with, a wrench?" The blonde kid stared at the boy, who I assumed was Logan, with a glare.

"No! Carlos' hit was a little too hard. Didn't you see it shoot right over James' head?" Logan sighed and bent down to look at my eye.

"Anyway… you need to put some ice on this. Fast." He stood up. "I'll go get your mom." He ran to a house. The blonde kid looked at me.

"Here, try sitting up." He put his hand behind my shoulder and helped me sit up. I reached up to touch my eye, and winced. "I wouldn't do that. It's starting to look bad." A little latino and a tall brunette came up. I now realized that they were all in hockey jerseys. The blonde turned to the latino.

"Carlos, you gotta work on aim." He chuckled. The latino smiled at me.

"I'm really sorry!" He said, looking worried.

"It's fine. I'll be okay." I sighed. Well, this was perfect way to end today. I saw Logan coming out of the house with a woman behind him. They eventually got there, and the woman looked at me, and bent down to look at my eye.

"Here you go sweetie. Just hold this there." She put a bag of corn wrapped in a towel on my eye. She helped me up and walked me to the porch, and sat me down on the step. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yes I am, thanks." She smiled at me, and then turned to the four boys ahead of me, all staring at me. They all turned nervous eyes to the woman.

"Okay, what happened?" The blonde sighed.

"We were practicing hockey in the street…"

"And Carlos made a shot a little high…" The brunette continued.

"It shot over James in the net…" Logan continued.

"And hit her in the face." The latino finished. The woman sighed.

"You boys need to be more careful! You're lucky it's just a black eye and nothing worse. I was you all to apologize to this girl." She pointed at me. The boys all looked at me.

"Sorry…" They all muttered. She smiled.

"Good. Now, who wants lemonade?" They all nodded, and she turned to me. "Would you like some dear?"

"Um… Sure." I smiled. If I could avoid going home to mom and Chris, I'd do it. She went and walked inside.

"So, do you live here?" The brunette asked me.

"What?" I said.

"He means in the neighborhood." The blonde smiled at me. I sighed.

"No." I immediately said. Then sighed. "I mean, I just moved here." I said. They nodded.

"Well, consider this a welcome to the neighborhood." The latino smiled at me. "I'm Carlos. Sorry again about your eye." I smiled at him.

"Thanks. I think…" He smiled.

"I'm James." The brunette smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Logan." The dark haired boy smiled.

"And I would be Kendall." The blonde smiled at me. I nodded at all of them.

"August." Carlos looked at me.

"Why is she saying the month we're in?" James shrugged. I smirked at them.

"That's my name. August Martin." I laughed. They all nodded and went ohhhh…

"We totally knew that." Logan said. I nodded.

"Right." The woman, who I assumed to be Kendall's mom, came out with a tray with five glasses of lemonade on it.

"Here you go kids." She set the tray down, and we all said our thanks. She went back inside, and I saw a girl with long brown hair sipping some lemonade in the kitchen. I took the ice pack off my eye and the guys all jumped back about a foot.

"What?" I asked and looked around.

"Your eyes really… bad." James said. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanna remind you that this is your fault." I smirked.

"Actually that's not true." Logan said. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "It's Carlos' fault." Carlos looked hurt, but laughed anyway.

"So, August, where did you move from?" Kendall looked at me.

"NYC." I muttered.

"Did you not like it there?" Carlos asked.

"No I loved it there. My mom made me move here." They all nodded.

"So, how old are you?" Logan asked.

"15. I'm going to be 16 in September." They smiled.

"Sweet! So you should be in the same grade as us!" James said and smiled.

"Oh goodie. So you're saying I'll be hospitalized within four months?" I chuckled.

"Only if you have a class with Carlos." Kendall smiled at me. Carlos stuck his tongue out at Kendall, which made him laugh. "You know it's true!"

"Probably." Carlos finally admitted. I smiled and stood up.

"I should probably get home. I'm gonna have to explain this…" I said, pointing at my eye. The guys nodded and said their goodbyes, and once again apologized for it. I was walking down the street when I heard someone behind me.

"Wait! August!" I turned around to see Kendall running up behind me.

"Yes?" He eventually caught up to me.

"Listen, um…" He said nervously. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, if you're gonna apologize for the eye again, don't." I smiled, and he shook his head.

"No um… Look, you're not… Are you… Just um…" He looked at me, and I gave him a look. "Never mind. See ya around." He waved and darted back to his friends, who asked him something. He shook his head, and they all chuckled and shook their heads. James noticed me still watching, and waved at me. I waved back, and so did Logan and Carlos. Kendall turned around, and his face was bright red. Not gonna lie, he is kinda cute… No, okay, no one in Minnesota will become important to me. I turned and started walking back home. I walked through the door and my mom, smiled at me, then looked worried.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She asked, getting up and looked at my eye.

"I got hit in the face. Some guys playing hockey in the street." I shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It is a big deal! You have to put some ice on that!"

"Mom I already did." She gave me a confused look.

"It's August, where did you find ice?" She crossed her arms.

"The kid who hit me's friends mom got me some." She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you talk to these kids?"

"A little bit."

"Make some new friends maybe?" She smirked.

"No." I went upstairs to my room. You know, if we had stayed in NYC, this wouldn't have happened!


	2. Homework

**Hey guys! I have some bad news... For some reason 3 of my stories were deleted. D: Luck of the Irish?, Southern Belle, and Senior Rush... I don't know what happened, or why, but their gone. And I don't exactly have them saved on my laptop... I'm really sorry... :/ **

* * *

3 weeks later I was sitting on the curb, waiting for my mom to come and pick me up from school. Let's just say, today totally sucked. My mom told me just to be myself, and I would make friends. So, for the first time in a month, I listened to her. It resulted in me getting drenched in milk, skim and chocolate. People laughed at my name, where I was from, and everyone's a pretty much a jerk. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_*1 new message from Mom_

_Sorry sweetie, got caught up at work. Chris will be there in 20!_

My eyes widened, and I quickly typed back.

_No it's fine, I'll walk. _

I put my phone back and got up from the curb, and started walking, when I heard someone behind me.

"August?" I turned around to find Kendall, standing there with a backpack and a gym bag.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" I walked up to him and he smiled.

"Hockey." He held up the gym bag.

"Okay, I know I'm not from around here, but isn't hockey a winter sport?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, but we gotta practice. Or else by next season, we'll suck." I nodded. "So, your eye's getting better." He smiled at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, Carlos can stop feeling bad now." I smiled back.

"So, where were you planning on walking?" He smirked.

"Home." I replied, and he laughed. "What?"

"We live that way…" He pointed in the opposite direction of where I was walking. I looked where I was walking, and then back.

"Wait.. We do…?" He chuckled and smiled.

"C'mon." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I was going to let you walk by yourself, but now I'm scared you're gonna take a wrong turn and end up in like, Wisconsin or something." He smiled and laughed. I sighed and just followed him, eventually catching up to him.

"Would that be so bad, I mean, how different are Minnesota and Wisconsin really?"

"Not much, but you know, me and the guys aren't there. And there are a suspicious amount of cows…" He made a weird face when he said the cow thing that was kinda cute… And made me laugh. "What, it's true…"

"I'm sure it is." I smiled.

"So what was it like in New York?" I sighed.

"Busier. Louder. I have not been able to sleep at all the past few nights." I replied.

"Why not?"

"It's too quiet." I shrugged. He laughed.

"really? It's too quiet? At night?" I nodded, and he laughed again. "That's the strangest thing I've ever heard someone say about sleeping."

"Okay, 15 years sleeping to the noise, or 1 month sleeping in the quiet…" He shook his head, still chuckling.

"Okay, I see your point. I still think it's weird."

"Well, if your ever in the city, you're gonna be a confused kid."

"Good to know, good to know." He smiled. "Hey, do you have any homework tonight?" I nodded, and looked at him. "Um… Can you come over and maybe help me with mine? I'm really bad at science…" I raised an eyebrow, and he looked really nervous.

"Um… Sure." I smiled. He looked a little relived.

"Okay." He smiled. "Logan will be there too." I nodded.

"Great. When should I come over?"

"Um… 5:30?" I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you then." I smiled, and then realized I was in front of my house. I waved and walked to the door, and turned around to see Kendall, smiling as he walked away. I walked up to the door and it opened before I touched it. Chris was standing there with keys in his hand.

"Oh! August, I was just coming to get you." He smiled. I didn't.

"Well, now, you don't have to." I walked past him and walked to the kitchen and grabbed an orange.

"Okay…" He muttered. "So, looks like it's just gonna be you and me tonight kiddo." Kiddo? Really?

"Actually I have to go to a friend's house to help them with homework." I quickly said. He nodded.

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

"Nope." I got up and walked upstairs to my room. Whenever my mom would come and visit Chris in Minnesota, she apparently painted my room. The room I didn't even know existed until a month ago. It was now a rather bright pink with black and white furniture. I loved the room, I just hated where it was, and never admitted I loved it. I plopped on my bed and sighed. It's been a long day. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30. I still had another hour. I grabbed my keyboard from the corner and started playing random keys on it, but couldn't make anything out of the notes. I put it back and grabbed my laptop. I watched an episode of Family Guy, and then pulled on a sweatshirt, since my other one still smelled like milk. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and headed out the door.

"I'm leaving." I yelled, and Chris nodded, as he was reading some article. I walked down the street until I saw Kendall and Logan sitting in front of a house, Logan pointing at a book and Kendall looking totally lost.

"No you see, Kendall, if you add this to this side, you can't add it to this side." Logan said. Kendall wasn't any more aware of what he was doing.

"And how am I supposed to remember this?" Kendall asked.

"We learned it last year." Logan looked at him.

"Exactly why this is a problem." Kendall looked at him. Logan shook his head and looked up, saw me, and waved. Kendall looked at him, and then looked in my direction. I waved back and walked up to the porch.

"Dude, why are you in a sweatshirt?" Did he just call me dude? Huh. That's new.

"I'm cold." I shrugged.

"Doesn't it snow is New York?" Logan looked at me.

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with me being warm or cold." I looked at him and smiled. He nodded and turned back to Kendall.

"So you really don't get it?" Kendall shook his head.

"Get what?" I asked and Logan turned the book so I could see it.

2 hours later, we were all laying in the driveway, not wanting to do anything else. Mrs. Knight (I learned that was Kendall's last name.) Came out to get Kendall and saw us sitting there.

"Logan, are you staying for dinner?" Logan gave a thumbs up. "Are you staying too dear?" I sat up.

"Sure. That would be great." I smiled and she nodded.

"Okay, be in in ten minutes then." She said and went back inside. I turned to them.

"Well that was productive." Logan looked at me.

"It took us an hour to get Kendall to understand this one equation. Super productive." Kendall sat up, at the end of the driveway.

"At least I get it now!" He shouted to Logan, who was by the garage, while I was in the middle. Logan and I laughed at that, and he stuck his tongue out at me. I hate to admit this, believe me I really do, but I was actually having a good time. A girl came out and crossed her arms.

"It's time for dinner." She said and walked back inside. We all got up and walked inside, and I followed them to the kitchen. They sat down at the counter and I took a seat next to Kendall, and Mrs. Knight put a plate in front of all of us. I looked at it.

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets?" Kendall smiled. Mrs. Knight nodded, and the guys started to eat. I did too, and even though it felt a little weird to be eating dino chicken, it was kinda fun. In a weird way. After I was about to leave when the girl came up to me.

"Who are you again?"

"August."

"And you're Kendall and Logan's new friend?" I nodded. Crap, I made friends. "Huh. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you more often. I'm Katie." She smiled. I smiled at here.

"Nice to meet you." She smirked and walked down the hall. I walked out the door and down the street to my house. I'm glad to say that this was only the beginning of a strange, strange friendship.


	3. Homecoming Disasters

**Hey guys! I was gonna make this one longer, but then I got a spot where it would be good to stop and I didn't wanna make it really long... I think this one is extremely cute! I really doo! :) I just wanna thank the people who are following the story, favorited it, and reviewed it, it means a lot! I also wanna thank those who read it. Seriously, thank you! :D **

* * *

I was sitting at a park, reading a book when I heard steps behind me.

"You know, for a city girl, you're alone a lot." I turned around to see Kendall smiling at me. I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, it's hard to be surrounded by a million people in a town of 100." I smirked. Kendall chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Okay, we have more than a hundred people here." I smiled at him.

"Of course you do."

"It just doesn't seem like it." He smiled at me.

Awkward moment: enter now.

"So… Don't you have hockey?" I asked. He shook his head.

"We got today off. Coach had something come up and the assistant coach has a broken leg. The upper classmen called it off." I nodded. He shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"Um, is everything alright?" I asked, looking at him. He scratched his head.

"Yeah everything's fine." He looked really nervous… I shut my book and turned to looked at him, sitting pretzel legged.

"Kendall, what's wrong." He looked at me. Holy shit his eyes are green. He shook his head.

"No, nothing's wrong!" He said quickly.

"Then what's up?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Okay, um… I was actually hoping that you would be here." He said slowly. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? Why?" He took a breath.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtogo tohomecomingwithme?" He said in a really fast voice, causing me to widen my eyes.

"I'm sorry… What did you say? Slower, this time." I smiled and he chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry… Um. I was wondering… If maybe you… Wanted to… Okay, do you have a date for homecoming?" He said and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Everyone at school hates me. You honestly think I have a date?" I smiled, and he smirked.

"Not everyone hates you." He said shyly, and scratched his head. Okay, he was extremely adorable when he does that… I mean my God.

"Sure." I said. He smiled at me.

"I don't know, Carlos kinda likes you. Granted he still feels bad for hitting you." I had to smile at that. "Anyway, since you don't have… Since you don't have… A date… Would you… Maybe… want to… go with…?" He scratched his head and muttered something after it that I missed.

"With who?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me with a weird (but somewhat cute…) look.

"…Me…" I thought about it for a few seconds. I looked at him, and he was watching me.

"Are you asking me to homecoming?" I asked, and smirked a little.

"…Yes…" He still looked extremely nervous.

"Wow. I've never been asked to something before…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Never?" I shook my head. "So, I had no fancy city guys to compare that with?" I shook my head and laughed. He nodded, but still looked nervous.

"Okay." I looked at him.

"Okay what…?" He looked at me, big eyes.

"Okay, I'll go to homecoming with you." I smiled, and he smiled.

"Really?" I nodded, and he just kept smiling.

"Awesome. Um… I'll pick you up at 7 on Saturday." I nodded. "I hate to run, but I really have to go. Carlos is going to try and ride a skateboard off the roof, and Logan and I are trying to stop him." I nodded.

"You better go then." He was still smiling.

"I'll see you around then. Bye August." He waved at me and started walking away. I saw him do a little movement with his arm like people do when they win something, then he turned around and his face got red because I was still watching him. I giggled a little bit at that. I was smiling the rest of that day, until I got home and my mom noticed.

"And why are you so happy all of a sudden?" She smirked at me. I remembered I'm supposed to be miserable so maybe she'll send me back to New York.

"I'm not." I lied.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Okay, I got asked to homecoming." My mom looked up from the paper with wide eyes. I realized I was still smiling. What the hell? My mom got up and practically screamed, running to hug me. Chris came out of his office holding a baseball bat.

"What happened!?" He said, panicked.

"August got asked to homecoming!" She turned to me. "By a boy?" She said in a quieter voice. I nodded, and she turned to Chris. "By a boy!" His shoulders fell and he smiled.

"Oh thank God! I thought something bad happened." He laughed and looked at my mom, who was still hugging me.

"Um, mom…" I said, and she looked at me, then chuckled and let go.

"Sorry. Oh we have to get you a dress!" She went and grabbed a purse and dragged me out the door.

***Page Break***

My doorbell rang at 7 that next Saturday. I sighed at looked at myself in the reflection. My mom and I had found a deep blue dress that fluffed out and went to just above my knees. It was very basic, and actually looked rather good on me. My mom did a half ponytail half down thing with my hair, and let me do my own makeup. I didn't really want to go downstairs, until I realized that Kendall would be alone with my mom and Chris. I got up and walked out of my room and down the stairs. I heard Chris saying something in the kitchen. I looked down the hall and saw Kendall smiling at something, looking at Chris. Kendall looked down the hall and saw me, and smiled. Crap. Now I can't pretend I'm sick. I took a breath and walked down the hall. Kendall and Chris both smiled at me.

"Wow your mom did a great job." Chris smiled at me. Kendall was still smiling.

"August you look great." He said.

"Thanks… So do you." I smiled at him. He had on black pants and a red button up shirt. My mom was standing my by Chris and smiling.

"Oh! Pictures!" My mom said and went to grab a camera.

"Mom…" I groaned, and Kendall laughed.

"Oh shush A, you'll want to remember this." My mom winked and held up a camera. "Now smile." I gave her a look, and she clicked a picture. Kendall smirked at me.

"That's gonna be a keeper." He laughed. I looked at him and stuck out my tongue, which my mom took another picture of. We took a few more pictures, and Kendall actually got me to smile for a few of them. My mom finally let us leave, and we started walking to the school. Kendall was telling jokes the whole way, and making me laugh. We got there and walked into the school, and I smiled at the gym. It was full of kids and decorated with school colors. Kendall leaned towards me.

"I have to go do something really quickly. Why don't you go get something to drink?" He smiled and I nodded, walking to the drinks table, grabbing some punch. I took a sip and turned around to see three girls all smirking at me.

"Hello…" I said.

"Hey New York." The girl in front said. "I see you came here with Kendall." Her eyes shifting in the direction he went.

"Um… Yeah I did…" I replied.

"Interesting. Strange how he'd pick you to go to homecoming. He could have any girl in the school." He cocked her head to the side.

"I guess…"

"You know, you look really pretty tonight, but I know something that could make you the prettiest girl here." She smirked.

"Um… Thanks…?"

"Here, just give me this, and close your eyes." She said in a sweet voice, taking my cup. Just saying, I was an idiot for this next part. I closed my eyes. "Good job… Now, hold still." I held still and then I felt something cool on my head. It dripped down my face and onto my dress. I opened my eyes, and everyone in the room was staring at me, the girl smirking.

"Go back to New York, New York." She winked and walked away with her friends. Everyone was just, staring, and I didn't know what to do, except run. I ran out of the gym, tears streaming down my face. I could just barely hear someone calling my name, but I just kept running. I ran all the way home, and burst through the door and up the stairs.

"August?" I heard my mom call from downstairs, but I just kept running. I ran into my room, changed into sweatpants and a tank, washed my hair in the bathroom, and put it in a ponytail. I walked back into my room, shut the door, and plopped on my bed. My laptop beeped, and I saw it was a Skype request from my friend, Natalie, in New York. I wiped my eyes and clicked accept.

"August! What happened?" She looked at me extremely worried. I sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my composure.

"Your mom called and said you just ran through the door crying. What happened?" I shook my head. Of course my mom called her.

"It's nothing… Just some girl's being bitches." And I'm crying again. Shit. "I wanna come home." She sighed.

"I wanna hug you so much right now!" Natalie pouted at the camera. "And I know you do. Your mom told me something about that actually…" My eyes widened.

"What? She did?" I asked.

"She said that she's planning on talking to your dad, and seeing if maybe you could come live with him." I looked at her.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"She said you've been so miserable lately, and that you've given it your best shot to live there…" There was a knock at my door.

"Nat, I gotta go… Bye." She looked at me bummed.

"Okay… You're sure you're okay?" I nodded. And she logged off, leaving me in silence. I heard a knock again at my door.

"If it's mom or Chris, I don't wanna talk." I shouted to the door, and grabbed my big green pillow. It's the voice I heard that surprised me.

"It's… neither. August it's Kendall."


	4. You need 3 strikes to be out

**Okay, now don't expect two chapters every day. I just had nothing to do today... Literally. Oh, and I know times going really fast right now, but that's because most of the story is later. This is like a way to introduce Kendall and August's relationship or whatever. Okay, I'm done now. Bye! **

* * *

I just stared at the door. What was he doing here? I sat up on my bed, still holding the pillow.

"Come in?" I said slowly. He waited for a minute, then opened the door and walked in. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing from the dance, except he unbuttoned his shirt, and had a grey t-shirt on underneath.

"Hey…" He said, sitting down on the opposite end of the bed. I just stared at him.

"Hello." I muttered.

"Look, about tonight…" He started.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" I interrupted him. He looked at me.

"What?"

"Did you have anything to do with it?" I repeated. He shook his head.

"No, I didn't." He said.

"She mentioned you before she… Dumped my drink on me." I looked down at my pillow, playing with the ends. Kendall sighed.

"Amber and I used to date." He muttered.

"Oh." I replied.

"I broke it off because she wasn't exactly nice. Which I guess you saw tonight." He actually got me to smile a little bit…

"Just a bit."

"I just wanted to come make sure you're alright." He scooted over a little bit, and grabbed my hand.

"Really." He smiled at me.

"Yeah. In case you haven't noticed, I kinda like you." I looked at him, and he was starting to blush. I could feel myself starting to blush. He smiled and then looked away. "So you think you're gonna go?" I looked at him, confusion on my face.

"Go where?"

"Back to New York." He muttered and then looked at me with those bright green eyes.

"Probably." I said quietly.

"Then you're going to have to give me your number so I can call you." He smiled. I smirked and went to grab a notepad, only to realize I don't have one up here. I turned to him.

"I don't have any paper…" He laughed.

"Do you have a pen?" I nodded and grabbed my purple sharpie pen on my desk. "Just write it on my hand, and then I'll write mine on yours." He held out his hand and I wrote down the 7 digits and handed him the pen. As he was writing on my hand, I just watched his face, only inches from mine. Once he finished, he looked up, and realized how close we actually were.

"Here… Is your pen." He smiled, handing me the pen. I smiled and looked down, so I could see where the pen was. I grabbed it and looked up at him, still inches from my face.

"I should probably head home…" He said quietly. I nodded.

"Probably." I replied, and then something weird happened. We both started to lean in, and I closed my eyes. We were about to kiss… He's about to kiss me…

"August?" My mother knocked on my door, and Kendall and I froze. Then we both started to laugh, and pulled away. Damn.

"Yeah mom?" I called out, and Kendall was back at the end of my bed. My mom walked in the room, and looked at us.

"Everything alright?" She asked. Kendall nodded, and got up.

"Actually, I was just about to leave." Kendall smiled. My mom nodded.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you Kendall."

"You too Mrs. Martin. Talk to you later August." He winked at me, and walked out of the room. My mom turned to look at the door and then at me.

"Was I interrupting something?" She asked. I sighed.

"No… Nothing. What's up mom?" She sat down next to me.

"Sweetie, I just got off the phone with your father…" I looked at her.

"You did?" She nodded.

"Yes. We made an agreement. If you want to, in a week, when he gets back from France, you have the option to go back to New York."

"Really?" She nodded.

"You obviously hate it here. And it's been two months, and you're not doing any better. Kendall's your first friend, and you barely see him. We think it would be better for you." I smiled at her.

"Mom, I'd love to move back to New York." She smiled and wrapped my in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you sweetie."

"I'm going to miss you too…" I can't believe it. I was finally going home. But wait.. What about Kendall? Well, I guess it's not like we were in any kind of relationship or anything. He was just… My friend. My friend who I almost kissed tonight.

"Well," She pulled back with tears in her eyes. "We better start packing."

"Can we start tomorrow? I'm a little tired." She nodded, and kissed my head.

"Sure. Good night sweetie." She left my room, leaving me sitting there, hugging my pillow, by myself. I fell back on my bed, and looked at my hand. I saw Kendall's number, with a smiley face at the end.

The next day, my mom and I started packing up my room. During the week at school, people looked at me weird. I just plugged in my iPod and ignored them. In a week, I'd be gone. It was Saturday, the day before I was due to fly back to New York, and my mom and I were finishing packing. We heard the doorbell ring, and Chris went to answer it.

"August!" I heard Chris call. I got up and walked down the stairs and saw the door open a little bit. I went and looked to find Kendall, standing there with his hands in his coat pockets. It was now October, and getting cold.

"Hey." He smiled when I opened the door.

"Hi Kendall." I smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I know it's your last day here, and I was wondering if you wanted to take a little walk with me." I nodded.

"Um, Sure. That sounds great. Just let me go grab a sweatshirt." I ran upstairs and grabbed a sweatshirt, and then back down. I walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk." Chris and mom nodded.

"Okay, Chris and I will finish up. Have fun." My mom smiled at me. I walked back to the door.

"Ready?" He smiled. I nodded.

"Ready. Let's go." We started walking down the road.

"So, you excited for tomorrow?" I nodded and grinned. "Not gonna lie, this is the happiest I've seen you since we met." He laughed.

"Hey, I was pretty happy a little while ago." I said, and he looked at me.

"Oh? And what made you pretty happy?"

"Nothing." I said looking away. He nudged me with his elbow.

"C'mon. What is it?" He chuckled. I sighed.

"Nothing. You probably don't wanna hear it."

"C'mon! Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell-"

"Fine!" I shouted. He chuckled. "Okay, I was really happy when… You asked me to homecoming." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you? What was that?" He laughed, and I shoved him.

"Oh you heard me!" He laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah I did." He smiled, still holding my hand. I admit this, and will probably never admit it again, but it felt really good. We were walking through a park, and we saw some carts set up.

"What's going on?" I asked, looking around.

"Fall fair. I forgot it was this weekend…" Kendall replied, looking around. "Up for a smoothie?" He pointed at a cart. I nodded, and we walked over to the cart. Kendall went to order the smoothie's and came back holding two: a pink one and a blue one.

"His and Hers smoothies!" I smiled and reached for the pink one. He held it back. "Uh! Pink one's mine." I gave him a look and then laughed, taking the blue one. He smiled in satisfaction, sipping his smoothie. We were walking down the pathway, when someone came by on a bike, accidentally bumping into Kendall and him into me. I looked down and there was smoothie (blue and pink) all over my sweatshirt. Kendall and I looked at the sweatshirt, and then at each other, and burst out in laughter.

"If you want, we can stop by my house and you can borrow a sweatshirt." He said while laughing. I nodded. We walked to his house, which was right by the house ,and he lent me a Minnesota Wild sweatshirt, and then we headed back to the park. We looked at all the little carts and booths, and talking about just about everything. We were sitting in front of the creek, in silence. I looked over at Kendall, and at the same time, he looked at me. We both started laughing, and he scooted a little closer to me. I gave him a look, and he smiled.

"You looked cold." Was his only response. I shook my head, but didn't argue. We both looked at each other and slowly started to lean in. Okay, this time…

"Kendall!"

Well fine!

We turned around to see Carlos running towards us. Kendall fell back in the grass.

"Yes Carlos?" He looked at him, trying not to grin.

"Is that your sweatshirt?" He pointed at me. Kendall gave him a look. "Never mind. Coach called an emergency practice in 20 minutes. C'mon!" Kendall looked at me.

"Go." I laughed. He squeezed my hand and then got up and followed Carlos. I turned around.

"You're not gonna say goodbye?" I called. Kendall turned around, while still walking.

"It's not goodbye!" He called back and then turned back to Carlos. I turned and faced the water. It was actually a little chilly… I snuggled in my sweatshirt. Wait…

"Crap… Kendall!" I turned around but he was gone. Oops… I sighed and laid down in the grass for a little bit. I eventually got up and walked home. I went upstairs and all my stuff was already packed.

***Page Break***

I walked into my dad's apartment the next day, and looked around the rather fancy build. It was the white wall black furniture deal.

"Dad?" I called out. I set my bag down by the door and walked around. "Dad?" I called again. I noticed a note on the counter.

_A, I'm going to be running a little late at work tonight. I left $20 on the counter for you for dinner. Be home later. Love you, Dad._

I sighed. That was typical. I took the twenty and went downstairs to a local Chinese restaurant and got some food. I brought it back to the apartment and sat on the couch, just watching the city. Oh, how I missed it.


	5. Christmas Time

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Christmas time in New York: The most wonderful time of the year indeed. Snow around, people busy shopping for loved ones, staying in and drinking hot chocolate while people watching. I loved it. Natalie and I were sitting in a little café in the city, eating cookies and drinking coffees. We were watching the people in the streets walking by, and it was 3 days before Christmas, so people were starting that 'oh crap we still haven't gotten so and so a present!' shopping. I saw a man and 4 kids, all in Rangers jerseys. At the time, I paid no attention to it. Then Natalie smirked and poked my hand.

"May. Jor. Cute. Ee. Right behind you." I smirked at her and turned around, and couldn't believe what I saw.

"James?" I asked, and the brunette and Natalie both looked at me.

"You know him?" Natalie asked.

"August?" James smiled. He walked over to our table and smiled. "Oh my God it's you!" He laughed, giving me a hug.

"I should be the one who's shocked! What are you doing here?" I smiled, looked at him. This whole time Natalie was staring at me, totally confused by this.

"My dad won tickets to a Rangers game, so he brought us. It's kinda like a Christmas present." He shrugged. He turned to Natalie. "And who's your lovely friend?" He smiled at her, causing her to blush.

"James, this is my friend Natalie. Nat, this is James." James shook her hand, and she smiled at him.

"So, you're one of the people who wasn't a jerk to little A here?" She smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that little." I interjected, and James laughed.

"To me you are."

"To you everyone is." He laughed and then Logan came over.

"James, stop flirting with strangers and let's go!" He said, and then looked at our table. "Oh my God, August?" He smiled.

"Apparently that's my name." I smirked and Logan gave me a hug.

"I'm really sorry, but we really have to go!" Logan said, and I smiled.

"That's fine! Are you going to be in the city for a while?"

"No we leave tomorrow…" I pouted.

"Oh well, at least I got to see you!" I smiled and they said their good-byes, walking away. Natalie leaned over to me.

"Blondie's looking over here." I turned around and saw Kendall, trying to figure out something. Once I turned around, his eyes went wide in disbelief. I slightly heard Logan say 'I told you!' I laughed and gave a small wave. Kendall waved and then was dragged out of the shop.

***Page Break***

The next day, I was sitting on my couch, watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas, when my phone rang. I answered it, and smiled.

"Kendall, did you get lost in the airport?" I heard him chuckle, and could imagine him rolling his eyes.

"No, I did not. Although there is currently a huge snowstorm over Minnesota…" He said. "We can't get another flight until after Christmas." I nodded.

"So you're stuck in NYC for a few days?" I laughed.

"Sorta." He replied. "The guys and I don't know what to do…"

"So you want a tour guide?"

"Please? If you're free, that is." I chuckled.

"I guess I have some time. Meet me at the café from last night in 20." He agreed and hung up the phone. I paused my movie, and shut the TV off, and went to grab my hat, gloves, and a jacket. I pulled on my sneakers and walked downstairs and up to the café. The guys weren't there yet, so I got a hot chocolate and sat down at a table. I was sipping my coffee when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I answered. It was a number I didn't know, and wasn't in my contacts.

"What, is your name?" I heard a voice and chuckling.

"Is this a prank call?" I said in a plain voice, annoyed. I heard laughter.

"Not exactly." I heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"Carlos?" I smiled.

"Damn it Carlos, you were supposed to use a voice!" Logan laughed.

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked, chuckling.

"Have you ever seen Monty Python and the Holy Grail?" Kendall asked, I could imagine smiling.

"No."

"You won't get it." James said, and then hung up the phone. They walked through the door, and came to sit by me.

"Whose phone was that?" I smiled. James raised his hand, and I smiled, putting his name in. "Great, now you can't do it again." He pouted and laughed.

"Fine. But blame Kendall for giving me your number." I gave Kendall a look and he shrugged.

"You would have known it was me." He laughed. I shook my head.

"Well, we better get going." I said and got up from the table, in which case the boys all followed. I took them all around the city, and I got them really tired when we were done. We ended up at this pizza place that used a coal stove and made amazing deep dish.

"I don't want to walk anywhere ever again as long as I live." Carlos complained. I laughed at him, taking a bite of pizza.

"Welcome to the city." I smirked. "Unless you have a car and want to drive in tons of traffic, you gotta walk."

"What about taxi's?" Logan looked at me.

"Cost too much. Do you have money for a taxi?" He shook his head. "I thought so."

"This is some of the best pizza I think I've ever had…" James muttered. I chuckled and nodded.

"Ain't it good?" They all nodded.

"We could have used a subway?" Logan looked at me.

"Okay, you can come up with as many things as you want Logan, but we walked. Face it. It happened." He stuck out his tongue. "Are you guys, ya know, athletes?"

"Yes, but that was more of a workout than coach ever gave us." Kendall smirked. I shook my head and laughed.

"Well sorry!" I laughed. After dinner, the guys walked to the hotel and I walked to my building. I walked upstairs and in to see my dad sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee, the tree lit up.

"Hey dad." I said and hung up my jacket.

"Hey kitten. Where have you been?" He said, looking at me.

"Just showing some kids around the city."

"Do you know these kids?" I nodded. "Why don't they know the city…?"

"They're some kids I knew from Minnesota." He nodded.

"Want some Jello and finish watching Christmas Vacation with me?" I nodded, and grabbed a jello from the fridge and plopped on the couch. This is just like last year… Eating red and green jello, watching Christmas movies. Only thing missing was mom.


	6. Concert Surprises

***FAST FORWARD TO LIKE, SEPTEMBER THAT NEXT YEAR. KAY, THANKS.***

"Carlos, I told you, no!" I practically yelled at the little latino through my phone.

"Please?" He said. "We'd love to see you!" I sighed, and switched the phone to my other year.

"So, you're saying that you want me to fly out to California, and see you guys on the last show of your tour, for a band that didn't even exist 6 month ago?"

Since I last saw the guys in December, a talent agent named Gustavo Rocque came to Minnesota and James auditioned, but Gustavo liked Kendall and offered him a record deal. Kendall turned it down, in which case we ALL yelled at him. But then he agreed to do it, only if Carlos, James, and Logan could come and become a band. Apparently they are doing rather well, since they went on tour and everything. I haven't really talked to them since they started, although Carlos calls me every week. Kendall and I are… weird. Before they went to California, we talked all the time, and I think we were close to being Boyfriend/Girlfriend kind of deal… He got busier when they went to LA, but then one day he just… stopped. He doesn't reply, he won't call… It's weird. Carlos just says he has a lot on his mind.

"Yes!" Carlos laughed. "Please August? You'd have fun, and you'd get to see us!" I sighed.

"Carlos… It's too big a trip. I mean, you're asking me to go to California! In case you hadn't noticed, that's a whole country away! Do you know how much that would cost?"

"I already talked to Gustavo, and he promised he'd pay." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? From what you told me, he doesn't seem like the guy who would do that…"

"Okay I asked Kelly. Please? Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty…"

"FINE!" I yelled into the phone.

"YES!" He laughed. "You're going to have so much fun!" I sighed.

"This is gonna be a long weekend, isn't it?"

"Nope! It's gonna be fun. I'll email you the info!" He said and hung up the phone. I shook my head and walked up to my room. I guess I was going to California. I packed up. Carlos already called a week ago and asked, my dad over hearing, and giving me permission. I packed a suitcase and then my computer beeped, saying I had a new email. I checked it, and I had a flight leaving tomorrow at noon. I told my dad, and he just nodded. I sighed, I was actually freaking doing this. I was excited to go to California and see them again, but I'm a little nervous about Kendall. I mean, what if he's not talking to me because he's mad about something? Ugh. Boys are confusing.

***Page Break***

That next day, I yawned as I walked out of the airport into the bright California sun. I blinked a few times and looked around. I realized one small thing… I don't know what to do now. I pulled out my phone and dialed the master mind behind this project.

"Carlos Garcia, what the hell do I do know?" I said, looking around, catching some stares of teenage girls.

"You've landed already?" He asked, sounding surprised. He was also whispering…

"Yes. Why are you whispering?"

"Because we're… on the way to meet and greet photos and we have to be quiet for a bit." He whispered. "I sent you an address, get a cab there, and then Mama Knight will help you with the rest. I gotta go, bye." He said and hung up the phone. I raised an eyebrow and looked for the address he sent me. I found it and got a taxi.

"Oh the Palm Woods. You a rising star?" The taxi driver turned around to me and smiled. I gave him a look.

"What? No, no. I'm just visiting a friend for a few days." He nodded, and then turned back, starting to drive. I just watched the scenery go by. Eventually they pulled up to a building that said The Palm Woods on the front. I paid the cab, and got out, walking inside. Carlos sent me a message saying that they were apartment 2J, so I walked up there. I knocked on the door, and a younger girl answered.

"August?" Her eyes went wide. I smiled.

"Katie." She smiled and gave me a hug.

"August! What are you doing here?"

"Carlos invited me. He told me to come here." Mrs. Knight came to the door.

"Hi August! Carlos just called saying you came in. C'mon, we gotta get you to the venue sweetie." She smiled and Katie took my suitcase inside, and I followed Mrs. Knight. As we were leaving, I saw two girls watching me. One with dark brown hair, who seemed to be reassuring the blonde of something. I just kept following Mrs. Knight.

About an hour later, we were at the venue for the last show of the tour. She gave me a pass, and then drove off, telling me to say hi to the boys. I showed it to the security guard and walked backstage.

"No, Carlos, we are going home tomorrow. Trust me." I heard Logan say.

"Are you sure? Kelly said-"

"She said that yesterday Carlos." Logan said, starting to sound annoyed.

"Oh… Right…" I felt someone bump into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't see ya… August?" James was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey James." I smiled. Carlos and Logan came around a corner. Carlos smiled, but Logan looked confused.

"August? What are you doing here?" Logan looked at me.

"Carlos invited me…" I said, and then James and Logan looked at Carlos, who was looking at a wall.

"Did he?" James looked at him.

"Does, Kendall know about this, Carlos?" Logan gave him a look. Carlos sighed.

"No, but his mom does." James and Logan looked at each other.

"Wait a minute, you didn't check with everyone else for me to be here?" I asked him.

"Not exactly… But I know they were gonna be happy you're here!" I sighed.

"Carlos…" I muttered, putting my hand on my face. Logan turned to him.

"What about… Ya know. How is she gonna feel about this?" What?

"She should be fine! It's not they ever had something like that!" What?

"Carlos! I don't think she's gonna be too thrilled."

"What?" I finally said out loud. They all turned to me.

"Nothing. Um… I'm really sorry, but can you please go to your seat? We have our… pre show ritual." Logan said and gave me a hug. I nodded and walked down to the seats and took mine, about 3 rows back, to the right a bit. All I heard for the next half hour was:

Oh My God, they are sooooo hot!

Do you think they'll look at us?

OMG, what if they see us and fall in love?

I sat there chuckling to myself. Finally the guys came on stage, and started singing. I didn't really know any of the songs, although I have to admit they are rather catchy. The guys appeared to be having fun too. James winked at the girls next to me, and they just about died. I laughed, and shook my head, James just smiling at me. He went to the other side of the stage, by Carlos and Logan, and Kendall came over by us. He was smiling at the audience, singing along. Then he just …. Stopped. He was staring directly in my direction. I couldn't tell if was happy or upset to see me. Logan came over, and Kendall gave him a look, and he shrugged. They finished the song, and I guess that was the end of the show, because they got off of the stage. The girls next to me started geeking out because Kendall just looked in this direction, and was looking at them. I chuckled, and walked up so I could get backstage.

"What did you guys do?" I heard someone say, but I couldn't figure out who.

"We, didn't do anything. Carlos did." I heard someone, who I assumed was Logan.

"Carlos. What were you thinking!" I figured out this was Kendall…

"I thought it would make you happy! I mean, I know you've wanted to talk to her the past few months… Now you have a chance to!" Kendall sighed.

"You know why I can't do that!" I walked around the corner, and James and Carlos looked at me. Logan was sitting next to Kendall, backs to me. Kendall had his face in his hands. Logan looked at Carlos and James, and then back at me. Kendall looked at Logan and turned around. Kendall and I just looked at each other.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi." He replied. The other guys looked at each other.

"Hey, James, Carlos, did you see that thing?" Logan said.

"What? No let's go look!" James said and followed Logan.

"What thing?" Carlos was seriously confused, but followed them anyway. Now it was just me and Kendall. He smiled and got up and gave me a big hug.

"I've missed you August…" He muttered.

"I've missed you too Kendall." I replied. He pulled back, and I have to admit, before I thought he was cute, now it's like, my God.

"Um… You look great." He said with a smile. I looked down at my outfit, with was just a T-shirt and jeans, and I just had my hair in a bun.

"So do you." I smiled. I sighed. "Look I know you don't really want me here…" I started.

"What? I'm happy to see you."

"Kendall I just heard you guys." His smile disappeared.

"Oh…"

"So why can't you talk to me?" I asked.

"It's… complicated." He sighed. "Just, I wasn't expecting you to be here. Carlos is very good at keeping a secret, isn't he?" I nodded. "C'mon." He smiled. "We gotta get back to the Palm Woods. Where's your stuff?"

"Already there." I laughed, and we walked out of the room, to find the other guys all standing by the door.

"Hey! Look at that!" James said.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" and they darted down the hall, causing me to laugh.


	7. Jo

**Hey guys! :) Hope you are enjoying the story so far! I have a few more ideas that I'm going to start working on. :) Also, I want to thank all you guys in the USA, the UK, the Netherlands, Trinidad and Tobago, Australia, Austria, Mexico, Canada, Ireland, Denmark, United Arab Emirates, Iceland, Puerto Rico, and the Philippines! I saw how to see your views and visitors, and you all make me happy. :) Thanks! **

* * *

"I can't believe we have to do all this by tomorrow!" Logan exclaimed, looking at all the homework they had. I chuckled to myself on the couch as I worked on my Geometry homework from Friday. I ended up missing it to come here, and Natalie sent it to me. Kendall was laying on the couch, just staring at the ceiling. James and Carlos were freaking out about no one knowing them here… Logan was the only one freaking about homework. Katie stood up and looked at Kendall.

"Is anyone else concerned that Kendall might be dead?" Kendall picked up his head and shouted.

"I'M FREAKING OUT." I sighed. Apparently Kendall had a girlfriend here that apparently flirted with a guy. It was the blonde I saw yesterday actually. Mrs. Knight gave him a pep talk and sent him off to talk to her. As soon as he left, the dark haired girl burst through the door.

"Camille, not now! I've got a lot to work-" Logan was cut off by the girl hug attacking him. We were all staring at them, and eventually they separated and the girl was smiling.

"You're back! You're actually back! I can't believe I didn't know about… Who's that?" She was so excited, then pointed at me. I smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm August." I said. Her eyes went wide.

"You're… August…" I nodded. She turned around to the guys. "_That _August?" She whispered. They nodded. "Does Jo know?" They shook their heads. She sighed, then turned around to me.

"Hi! I'm Camille!" She smiled.

"Hi…?" I said cautiously.

"Sorry about that… I'd love to show you around later. I have an audition to get to." She waved, then winked at Logan, walking out the door. I looked up and realized that Carlos and James were gone.

"Where did Carlos and James go…?" I asked, and Logan didn't look up from the papers.

"To gain their rep back." I nodded. "How am I supposed to do all of this by tomorrow?" He asked himself. I looked at him.

"What do you have to do?"

"These math problems, these book reports, and these science projects…" He sighed. "And I'm not going to get any help from the guys."

"I can help." He looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded and got up, walking towards the table.

"Yeah. I can do the math." I picked up the book and started flipping through it. "Yeah I did all this stuff last year." I nodded.

"That, would be amazing." He smiled at me. I chuckled.

"I can help with science too. Not my best, but I'm decent. You're on your own for book reports though." He laughed.

"Thank you so much." He said, and I grabbed the math booklets, and started to work.

***Page Break***

A few hours later, I walked down the stairs, and took a seat by the pool. Logan and I had been working all day. It took forever, but we finally finished. He's just finishing a few details, but told me I could go. He also promised me the world's best French fries and a free smoothie from Groovy Smoothie. I sat down and closed my eyes, trying to clear my head of math.

"Hey." I heard from next to me. I opened my eyes and looked over to see Camille.

"Hey." I smiled. "How was your audition?" She shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. How was homework?" She smirked.

"Long… Logan promised me food though." She nodded.

"Best fries in the world and a smoothie?" She laughed. I nodded. "He needs to learn how to make better promises…" She laughed. I nodded.

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, when we first started going out, he missed a date, so that's what he promised me." I laughed.

"Seriously? What did you do?"

"I got the fries and fricking smacked that boy." She laughed. I started laughing when an irritated girl came and sat by us.

"I can't believe him!" The girl shouted, falling back on a chair. It was that one blonde girl..

"Jo, are you okay?" Camille looked at her. The blonde girl sat up, and looked at us.

"Can boys really be this stupid?" She asked, then looked at me. "Oh my God, hi. Sorry, I didn't see you!" She said. "I'm Jo… This probably isn't my best introduction…"

"Hi! I'm August." She looked at me.

"You're August…?" I nodded. She smiled at me. "Hi! I've heard all about you from the guys. They really like you."

"Oh! Okay. So who's stupid?" I smiled. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Kendall." She said. Camille sighed.

"What did he do?"

"Okay, so earlier today he saw me rehearsing lines with Jett-"

"I'm sorry, but who's Jett?" I asked.

"Jett Stetson. My costar in this show we're filming." My eyes went wide.

"Oh my God, I love Jett Stetson!" I smiled. She laughed.

"I'll have to introduce you two." I'm going to have to tell Natalie about this. "Anyway, so he saw me rehearsing lines with Jett, and he thought I was cheating on him while he was on tour! Then he spied on me and freaked out at us practicing the kissing scene. We weren't even going to kiss until we shot it tonight! He read the script and saw we were going to kiss on the show, and was nervous about it, so I invited him to the set to make sure nothing was going on. So he did, and then for 25, yes 25, takes he managed to interrupt!"

"I'm sure they were accidents…" Camille said.

"He had a blow horn." Camille and I both nodded. "Anyway, the director had to lock him in a dressing room so he would stop interrupting! Then, he apologized, and he was about to tell me all about the tour. I went to get some sodas, and I came back, and he was freaking out about something on my phone! He read a message Jett sent me, and assumed the worst."

"What was the message?" I asked.

"Well, Jett just said 'I feel the same way about you' after I told him he was a very talented actor." We both nodded again.

"So, what did you do?" Camille asked. She sighed.

"I… I told him to forget about me and I don't think we're dating anymore." Camille looked at her.

"What?!"

"Well! If he can't trust me now, what makes you think he's going to trust me with other things?" Jo said. "I mean, I thought he knew I would never cheat on him! And Jett knew I had a boyfriend and promised not to flirt." She fell back on the chair. Camille sighed.

"Want a free smoothie and the world's best French fries?" Camille smirked. Jo looked at her.

"Um… Sure? Do you have a gift card or something?" Camille shook her head.

"No, but I think we can get Logan to buy. I'll be right back." She got up and walked away, leaving me and Jo.

"So, you knew the guys in Minnesota?" Jo asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm not really from there. I live in New York, I only lived in Minnesota for like, 2 months." I smiled.

"You're from the east coast?" I nodded, and Jo smiled. "Same here!"

"No way! Where are you from?"

"North Carolina. Ever been there?"

"Only every summer! My uncle had a beach house there!" I laughed.

"That's awesome! Hard to believe we've never met!" She laughed. Camille came back, Logan and Carlos behind her.

"Smoothies and fries, anyone?" She smiled. We nodded and got up.


	8. Rocktober

The next day, the boys came back from taking in their projects cheering. Katie and I were watching a movie, and we both turned our heads when they walked through the door.

"Homework go well?" I asked, which was responded with cheering.

"Get to play at Rocktober?" Katie smiled. They cheered once again. Logan came and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." He laughed.

"For…?" I looked at him.

"Helping me when these idiots wouldn't." James walked up.

"Hey, we got our rep back! Everyone loves us!" He high fived Carlos. Everyone looked at Kendall.

"Jo still isn't answering." He said, and grabbed an apple. Logan, Carlos and I didn't tell him that we hung out with her yesterday after they broke up. He's been calling her every few hours, and she won't pick up. Granted, she's filming today… Logan turned to him.

"I told you, just leave a message telling her that you're leaving some tickets for Rocktober. If she comes, then she's willing to give it another try. If not, it's over." I turned around.

"That's not a half bad idea…" I said. I hate to say this, because I actually think Jo is nice, but I kinda hope she doesn't come. I still have a crush on Kendall… Granted I met Jo when they broke up, but I'm scared it'll be awkward if they get back together, and I have a crush on my friend's boyfriend! I guess I currently have a crush on my friend's ex-boyfriend… But I've had a crush on him longer than they've been together! Gah… I need help.

"August?" I felt someone poke my head. I guess I was zoned out… Logan was poking my head.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"You coming tonight?" I shrugged.

"I don't know… I do have school tomorrow… But I guess I don't need that much sleep…" Carlos came over.

"Please?" He said in a little kid voice that made me laugh. "You can leave as soon as the concert's done." I pretended to think about it, and then smiled.

"Fine, I guess." Carlos and Logan smiled and hugged me again, then went to grab food. Then Carlos turned around.

"By the way, I'm smarter than all of them. I'm the only one who got a B." He laughed. Logan smacked him in the head.

"And who did all that work?" He asked. James came up and sighed.

"Those smart people." He said, gesturing to Logan and me. I smiled and Carlos gave him a glare, getting Logan to laugh. Even Kendall chuckled.

"And we thank you dearly for it." Kendall smiled, poking me in the head. I stuck out my tongue.

"Now, Katie and I would like to finish our movie, so either leave, or shush." I said and started the movie up again. Logan and Kendall watched with us, but Carlos and James went to go enjoy the rep they had again.

A few hours later, Camille and I were walking through the gates to Rocktober. Because we had VIP, it took us a little bit to get to our seats, them being in the front. The audience was huge! These guys were getting big. There was no sign of Jo yet, which I guess was sorta good. I still feel bad saying it, but it's how I felt. We finally got to our seats, and we were right up front.

"Wow this is exciting!" I said. Camille turned to me.

"I know! I've never been to Rocktober before." She laughed. "I assume you haven't either?"

"Never in my life!" I laughed. Finally, the guys came out and singing one of their songs. The crowd was going crazy! Camille tapped my shoulder and pointed behind us. I turned around to see Jo, holding a sign that said 'I 3 Kendall'. Shit. I followed Camille back to Jo, and we both gave her hugs. You could tell when Kendall and the guys saw her. Kendall was smiling and the guys were all patting him on the back. They finished out the show, with so much energy. I seriously I have to admit, they are pretty good… They eventually went off stage, and Camille, Jo, The Jennifer's (Who I met today), and I went to meet the guys back stage. Camille was talking to Logan, and she kissed him then slapped him. In the past two days of being here, I learned that to be normal. Two of the Jennifer's were talking to James, and Jo and Kendall seemed to make up. Carlos and the last Jennifer came over by me. Carlos gave me a hug.

"Thanks for coming!" Carlos smiled.

"No problem!" I smiled. "Hey Jennifer." Jennifer smiled.

"Hey!" She smiled. She was actually the nice Jennifer, ya know, when the other's weren't around. I learned today that her and Carlos had a little thing going on, but the only reason I knew was because I accidentally came back to the apartment in the middle of a date… I smiled.

"I'm really sorry but I seriously have to go!" I said and Carlos pouted. "Carlos don't do that! I have school tomorrow and I'm already on the latest flight out! I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smiled. "Say good bye to everyone." I smiled and walked away from the backstage. I went back to the Palm Woods to grab my stuff and head to the airport. On the cab ride, my phone buzzed. I realized with the new message, I had 2 more messages. One from my dad saying he wouldn't be there in the morning, so he'll see me tomorrow afternoon. One from James saying good bye, and then the last one was from Kendall. I clicked on the message.

_Hey, I'm sorry the past few months we haven't really talked, but I really hope we can change that and maybe be friends again? It was good to see you this weekend. –K_

I smiled and sent a quick reply back saying of course, and that it was good to see him too. I leaned back and sighed.

A few hours later I finally walked into the my apartment building. I walked upstairs, and my dad was already asleep. I fell on the couch and groaned. Yup, I had a huge crush on Kendall, and this weekend confirmed it.


End file.
